Rovering Eyes Aren't Always The Best Circumstances To Meet
by Sorcha Sadhbh
Summary: Betty and Veronica are fated to meet. No matter what the circumstances ... Betty Cooper and Veronica are fated to meet. They are fated to fall in love. They are fated.


**This is going to be my Bingo Number 29 - [Location] Rovering Eye for the Bingo challenge at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum.**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum Number 32 - [AU] Deaf!AU**

 **The Color Symbolism Challenge over at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum. Color Orange (Energy, balance, warmth).**

Her eyes were locked on the glimmer of sheer blonde hair in the dark lighting of the club. They had been locked on the blonde since the first moment her eyes found her in the crowded loud club. Across the freaking bar. The energy of the club rose even higher than before she even stepped onto the dance floor that first time when she first arrived two hours ago.

She pushed aside a few people whom were blocking her view from the blonde whom was leaning against the wall. She felt a pull to the blonde. She was pushed to the right from a body jiggling wildly. She was pulled into a hot sweaty body and she felt her body begin to grind against a body. "Get off of me ." She snarled at her dance partner.

"No way baby. You are mine for this dance." He smiled as he pulled her even tighter against him; and began to lower his right hand down to her ass. "Nice."

She didn't waste time. She kneed him in the crotch. "Like I said get your hands off of me." She snared into his shocked angry sweaty face.

"You aren't worth the time baby." He snared as he pushed her away from him. "Bitch!" He shouted as he made his way more into the throng of dancers.

She turned back towards where she knew the blonde was and was pleased that there was room for her to move through the dancers. Looked like all the others had seen her interaction and decided wisely to leave her be.

She finally made it off the dance floor. But she soon found that she wasn't near the blonde as she thought she would be. Sighing she shrugged as she began making her way towards the blonde that had caught her interest. She watched as the blonde moved over to sit at a table meant for two.

A tall dark skinned man sat down in front of the blonde and leaned in.

She saw the blonde was not interested. She quicken her steps and got close enough just as the man grab the blonde's thin wrist. "Stop being such a tease bitch. You aren't all that sugar. Now I said come dance with me Now!" He screamed right in the blonde's face.

The blonde had a very frighten look on her face. She tried to struggle out of the gripe. But the man just tighten his hold and yanked her against him.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." Veronica snarled as she put her hand on the man's shoulder.

The man's head twisted and he snared. "She's mine. I got to her first." He turned back to the blonde. "Let's go baby." His hold tighten.

Veronica had enough. The blonde still hadn't said anything. Veronica's anger rose even higher than before. She had to get this slime bastard away from the blonde ... NOW. Veronica managed to jerk the man away from the blonde. Placing herself between the blonde and the man. "She doesn't want to go with you. Don't you get that." She stormed her hands up ready to fight.

"She hasn't said no." The man shrugged as he wrapped his arms tightly across his chest.

A firm white hand laid a hand on the dark skin man's shoulder. "Leave the ladies alone." A dark angry voice spoke out.

"Make me." The man said with a roll of his eyes.

The other man looked over at Veronica. "Get Betty out of here. I'll meet you outside. Just please get Betty out of here."

Veronica nodded. She turned to face the blonde. The blonde whom had caved within herself. Her shoulders hunched up as her back hunched. She carefully moved and ducked her head. Her eyes met frighten blue green eyes. She held out her hand.

Betty looked over the raven haired girl's shoulder towards her friend. He nodded. She carefully took the offered hand in her own. She felt some of her balance returning with the warmth of this strange girl's warmth. She followed closely behind the raven haired girl towards the door to the club. Soon she was breathing in the fresh night air. She sighed in silent relief as her body started to relax now that she was away from the danger.

Veronica gently lead Betty a little towards the orange glow of the street lamp towards the right of the club. They would wait for Betty's friend here. That way he won't have far to look once he came outside. She turned to look at the silent blonde. She raised her hand. "Hello." She signed.

Blue green eyes lit up in warmth. "How did you know?" She signed carefully.

"That guy was screaming in your face. You didn't pull away right away. You were trying to read his lips." Veronica carefully signed out.

The door opened and Betty's friend came rushing out. He quickly made his way to the two girls. "I'm so sorry Betty. I shouldn't have left you alone." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have brought you here." He quickly signed.

Betty's right hand rose and gently traced his right jaw line. Her hands started to sign. "I forgive you Reggie. It wasn't all your fault. I wanted to come. I wanted to live a little. I wanted to see what the club scene was about. I wanted to be like everyone else."

Reggie sighed deeply. "I should have made this a group thing." He angrily shook his head. "I knew better." His hands lowered as he finished signing.

Veronica had managed to catch a few words of the quickly signing between the two friends. She grew angry at the young man whom had brought Betty to a club. But she could tell that he felt extremely guilty and hopefully learned a very valuable lesson here. She wouldn't go off on him. After all he was Betty's friend. She would allow the blonde to handle it.

He turned to face Veronica. "My name is Reggie Mantle. This is Betty Cooper." He signed as he spoke. "Thank you for helping rescue Betty. I will forever be in your debt."

"Veronica Lodge." Veronica signed as she spoke. "I wish I could have met you in better circumstances." Her eyes never leaving Betty's sea of blue green.

A soft smile slowly made it's way onto Betty's lips.

Reggie silently watched the two girls interact. He felt warmth flow through his system at the connection the two girls had. He was pleased that he didn't have to 'speak' for Betty ... that this Veronica knew how to sign ... knew to speak while signing.


End file.
